Robot Apocalypse
by NightHawk9001
Summary: Everyone in Ooo buys a robot replica of themselves, but have to get rid of them once their robots become evil and destructive.


"Coming!" yelled Jake downstairs as they door knocked for a third time. He stretched his arm towards the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled his body towards it. When he opened it, two gentlemen were behind it, one was pretty large and had a beard, and the other one was skinny. He held a briefcase in his hand.

"Good day, sir," said the bigger one. "We are advertising for our product which we are sure you would find useful to your household. Do you care to be interested?"

"Jake, who is it?" Finn called out. He came over to the door to see who it was. "Hello, fine gentlemen," the man greeted Finn. "I was hoping if you'd like to-"

"SALESMEN!" screamed Finn. He took out his sword and pointed it towards them. "We do not want ANYTHING you're advertising for!"

"Calm down, sir," said the skinnier man gently. "We are just selling these items that you may find beneficial to your everyday lives." Jake became a bit interested. "What are they?" He opened the suitcase, revealing an enormous amount of tiny black square-like objects. They look familiar, Finn thought.

"My name is Vince," the salesman with the suitcase told them. "And this is William," the larger guy waved to them. "We are traveling to promote our new items that we had found, but modified them. We call them Duplik-8." He took one of the dark cubes and held it so that the 2 heroes could see them.

"When we had discovered the material, these little objects could transform into whatever they had been scanned to copy." Finn and Jake were both listening closely now. "We had modified these things for a better and more advanced purpose," William was saying. "See, it used to only make a complete replica of what it had scanned. However, it wouldn't work unless it was placed onto the original item, which wouldn't be useful unless you are trying to replace it. Therefore, because of its compatibility with our modern technological tools, our modifications were to make it create a clone of said object."

"In other words," Vince began to say, "the cubes will scan the thing or person you want, and make an exact robot copy of it. And the best part about it is this: whatever it scans, it will make it more advanced than what it previously was. If it clones someone like you, it will come out as the same in any way possible, with a slight boost in your qualities."

"So…" Finn was trying to put all of this together. "It will make a cyborg version of me, only that cyborg will be a bit stronger than me in every way?" William and Vince nodded. "It will surpass some of your abilities, allowing any work you had previously done to be finished quicker," Vince responded.

"Hmm," thought Finn out loud. "I'm still not buying it." "Come on, Finn," Jake pleaded. "Think of the cool stuff we could do with a robot version of us!"

"Meh," was Finn's reply. "But wait, there's more!" William told them. "To increase our pitch sales, we've decided to give the first few customers their own Duplik-8 cubes FOR FREE!" "Free?!" Finn and Jake said at the same time. "We'll take them!"

Vince handed each of them their own cube, and they pressed the small, near-hidden button on it. It went up and let out a white light around the two of them, making readings of their features, inside and out. Then, the 2 cubes grew some robotic body parts, which resembled the parts Finn and Jake had. In a few seconds, it had turned into complete robot duplicates of Finn and Jake. Other than the noticeable metal features that they each had, it looked completely like them.

"Awesome!" they said. "And remember," Vince told them, "it has everything that is in your character, from fighting skills to personality, only boosted to become better. Good day, gents." The two salesmen left the Tree Fort to allow Finn and Jake to try out their new product.

"Now onwards to make more sales, William! This time, we shall charge the people for these robots now. Be sure to be targeting the richer folk first, now."

The two made their way to the Candy Kingdom, hitting a few houses and making their way to the royal castle, where PB was sipping some tea when the door knocked. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Greetings, princess," began William. "I am-" The door slammed shut, and it stayed that way for a few seconds when it opened again. "Sorry," Bubblegum had said. "I usually let my butler open the door for me." Peppermint Butler was standing at the doorway. "Did I sense some replication devices?" he asked. "I mean, what are you selling?"

"Well, as you can see, um, what princess are you again?" asked Vince. "Princess Bubblegum," she replied. "And who is the fine chap with the classy suit uniform?" Peppermint Butler blushed. "I'm Peppermint Butler."

"Well then, PB and PB," continued Vince, "we are going around selling these duplication items known as Duplik-8s. Surely rich fellows like yourselves would want to buy them?"

"Uhh…" Bubblegum thought. "I don't think it would be best for my people to just give away their tax money on something for my needs." Then William said, "But they're not only for your needs! They can be for everyone's needs! You will find that these products will serve you well, and the price can be worth it. See, these small cubes can make a robot clone of you. Only better. They will be able to help you with your work, decreasing the time and money and effort spent on it by 20%!"

And Princess Bubblegum had become interested now. So had Peppermint Butler.

As William and Vince kept explaining the Duplik-8 to them, they decided to settle on a price and buy it from them. They thanked the princess and headed out.

Princess Bubblegum took the 2 cubes and headed over to her lab to review them. "What are you doing, my lady?" questioned Peppermint Butler. "I am checking to see if these things are safe," she responded. She placed them in a jar and checked the contents of the cubes to see if they had stable material. "It seems to be in working order, but the materials of this stuff seem recently familiar…" she wondered.

"Well, that must mean it's safe to use! Here ya go," she tossed a black cube at Peppermint Butler. "Yay!" he said satisfyingly as the cube scanned and turned into a Robo-Peppermint Butler.

"Let's see if we can get some more customers," suggested William. They tried the rest of the homes they could find in Candy Kingdom, and finally left, ready to make their next sale at a nearby kingdom.

"So as you see," Vince said, "it will keep you from getting lonely ever again!"

"Really?" asked Ice King. "You don't think you could make it so that it's a, um, female robot, do you?" The two of them were confused by his question. "Do you have a lady with you?" Vince asked. "Nope," replied the Ice King. "I've just got these penguins. But I'm sure they want one, right Gunter?"

"Wenk," wenked Gunter. "Haha, ok," said Ice King. "I'll take the cubes for all my penguins."

"Oh, sorry sir," said William. "It seems we only have so many cubes to sell to others. And you clearly don't have enough money to buy all of them, so we can only give one for you and one for your penguin."

"Hmm, deal, but it better keep me company." Vince handed them each their Duplik-8 cubes, which then transformed to a robot Ice King and robot Gunter.

"Eeheehee!" squealed Ice King. "Finally, something that will keep me company other than those drasted penguins!"

"Wenk!" said Gunter angrily. Robo-Gunter went up to Ice King and flew up with his rocket to meet him face-to-face. Then he smacked him. "Why you-!" But then the Robo-Ice King grabbed Robo-Gunter and began trying to strangle him. They soon began to fight each other.

"Boy, this seems dangerous, right Gunter?" Gunter also jumped to Ice King's face and slapped it. "Why you-!" The normal Ice King and Gunter started fighting while the robots were doing the same as well.

Meanwhile, Vince and William kept selling their Duplik-8 cubes, making more and more money in the process. They had already hit Tree Trunks's house, Marceline's cave, Wildberry Kingdom, the forests, and many other places that had taken a robot from them.

Their last stop was Flame Princess's house, as they were running low on the tiny black cubes. As they approached, she had prepared herself with whatever they wanted from her. "Come closer and I'll burn you!" she warned them. "Relax, girl," Vince spoke serenely. "We just want to sell you some-"

"No," Flame Princess said. "I do not trust you and you are holding a suitcase. You are greedy businessmen." Then William said, "We are just going to ask if you wanted to buy these cubes. They can turn to a robot, you know."

Flame Princess calmed down a bit. "Robots?" she wondered. "Yes, a robot version of yourself. It can certainly be useful," Vince assured her. After explaining the process to her, Flame Princess finally said, "Let me see it." William took one of the remaining 4 cubes and it turned to a robotic replica of the Flame Princess.

Then Flame Princess smiled. "Kick these two out as far away as you can," she commanded the robot. Robo-Flame Princess grabbed William and Vince and kicked them over the horizon.

"Haha," laughed Flame Princess triumphantly. "Suckers."

Vince had luckily landed on William to protect his fall. "Well," said Vince as he got up, "it looks like we were the ones who got scammed that time."

"But at least we made enough money from the others who bought our inventory," replied William optimistically. "Let's get back to the warehouse and invest the money."

"Yeah!" yelled Vince as they went back to their house.

At the meantime, Finn and Jake were playing video games while their robots cleaned up the house for them. "Be sure to get under the table, too," Finn instructed. Robo-Jake vacuumed under the table. "This is so great," said Jake. "Now we have no chores and more adventuring!"

"Speaking of which, let's go visit Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum says she has important biz junk to talk about." They paused the game and left. "Try not to mess up the house, you guys!" Finn said before they left. "That means you too, Beemo." Beemo made a :o type of face.

At the Candy Kingdom, Finn noticed all of the candy people with the robots, just like the ones they had, only they were candy people.

"Guys!" yelled Princess Bubblegum, who next to her was Princess Bubblegum. "What, PB? You got a robot of yourself too?" Jake asked.

"Yep, nearly everyone did, and I'd like to introduce my own robot, who will help me on my royal errands around the place, Princess Bubble-bot!" Finn and Jake had to hold in their laughter, but they couldn't do it. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing, princess," Finn lied. "We've already got our own robots too, and they help around the house and whatnot."

"Well that's good, and I thought you should know that I am now going to leave for a vacation!" PB said, and Lady Rainicorn flew down next to her. She said something in Korean that Jake understood. "You are too?!" Jake said.

"Yep, see you guys in 3 days and 2 nights! And make sure my robot doesn't go psycho or anything." Princess Bubblegum told them as she flew off.

"Do you think this robot can rule this whole kingdom?" Jake whispered to Finn. "Well, that salesman guy did say the robots are more efficient than us in any way possible. I'm sure this Princess Bubble-bot," Finn snickered, "can take care of the kingdom as well as she can."

"I hope so," said Jake, "but she's all nuts. And bolts." "Well," thought Finn, "how about we get her started as a warm-up?"

"Hey, PB-bot," said Finn to the bot. "Come here to show you what to do." She followed them inside her palace. The 2 Peppermint Butlers were also there, one was working, while the other relaxed.

"What you must do," Finn commanded, "is to make sure your people are safe. Can you do the rest yourself?" The robot PB nodded. "Good," said Finn. "Let's go back to our house and make sure our robots are still working fine."

"Ok," answered Jake. "Bye Princess Bubble…bot." Jake made a small laugh as they headed out of the building. Princess Bubble-bot kept working on her royal stuff until she noticed a mysterious presence in the room. Someone who was not welcome was somewhere around here, she thought in her computer mind.

She got up and began searching for any suspicious signs of an unwelcome person. The first thing she spotted was a box of tools on the floor, which puzzled her since these tools didn't belong here. Then she was attacked and pinned down to the floor by this stranger.

"Relax, princess. This is all part of the plan," said Jordan. He took a screwdriver and took out the circuit board, then reprogrammed it to the code he had written down. Next, he switched some wires around and changed the card memory. After his work was done, he screwed the lid back on said, "Your new objective now is to send the same message to all robots. It should enter their minds through the sound waves and replace their hard drives with the new programming. The change will take full effect overnight. You are to obey this order now."

The robot princess went up to the top floor and took out a small satellite dish and communicated with all of the other robots in Ooo. Once they got the message, they stopped what they were doing and they shut down for a while.

"What happened to them?" asked Finn. Jake knocked on his robot's metal head. "They probably just shut down at this time of day," he believed. "I should get some sleep too." "Alright fine," said Finn. "But tomorrow I want them to do the laundry."

Finn and Jake climbed into bed to continue using their robots tomorrow, but once Finn woke up the next morning…

"GAH!" he yelled when he saw the room had looked like it had been destroyed. There was paint on the walls and it looked like most of it had become scorched by lasers. There was other sorts of vandalisms that were found on the floor, which was also sort of wet.

"Jake!" Finn woke up his dog. "What is the meaning of this?" "It looks like someone tried to destroy the house. And I bet I know who it was…" He turned and pointed at the door. "It was Beemo!"

"No, it was not Beemo. It was you two as robots," he said as he left them. "Oh yeah, that would have been my second choice," responded Jake. They went downstairs while Finn said, "Robots, I command you to tell us what-"

The robot Finn and Jake were already standing there, with red eyes and chainsaw hands. "We are not to obey any longer," said Robo-Finn in his mechanical voice. "We are our own superior race now, and we are going to replace you, the lower, less advanced kind."

"We trashed your entire house," said Robo-Jake, "and we will eliminate you to proceed with our plan with the other bots." The two robots attacked the real Finn and Jake, and they fought, but Finn and Jake couldn't keep up with them.

"These robots are too strong!" said Finn to Jake. "Well, they are better than us in every way, aren't they?" Jake remembered what William and Vince told them. "You're right," said Finn. "We need to save the other people!"

They both tried to get out, but the robots kept blocking their path. "What can we do?" asked Jake. "Use a bucket!" Beemo told them, handing Finn a bucket. Finn banged the bucket on the robot's head, which did absolutely nothing.

"Give me that," said Jake, and he stretched his arms to the sink, filled the bucket with water, and threw it at their robots. Sparks began to fly out of them, as if they were short-circuiting. "MALFUNCTION," they screamed, and they blew up in their faces.

"Hmm, that works," Finn finally said. "Let's throw some more water at everyone else's robots before they go berserk." As they opened the door, there were 2 figures standing in the doorway, about to knock.

"Oh hello," William said. "You two!" Finn yelled at them. "Your robots tried to kill us!"

"Yes, we are aware of that," said Vince. "We decided to not be the only ones in town without one, so we got our own, and just like that, they shut down and go crazy the next day. But I can assure you it has nothing to do with us." "Yeah," William agreed. "We're sure it's not OUR fault, the robots just seemed to have a bug that made them like this. So we'd like to call a recall on the products."

"Um, we killed it with water," Jake responded. "And we're gonna do the same to every other person who but a Duplik-8 in Ooo," Finn told them. He hopped on Jake's back as Jake got bigger. "Wait!" Vince said before they left. "Can we come too? We don't want anyone to blame us for this because we read the analyzed results and it seems this was affected by something unrelated to both of us."

"Fine," said Finn as Vince and William came on. "ROAD TRIP!" They made their way to Candy Kingdom, where most of the robots were, and they were already destroying a bunch of the town.

"Get them off me!" screamed some candy people as they were surrounded by the robots. Others got a hold of chainsaws, but could not break the robot's exterior. Finn jumped to the ground.

"Hey, crazy cyborgs!" he yelled to get their attention. They had all stopped their aggression to see what he was doing. Finn threw the water from the bucket at the robot version of Cinnamon Bun, or Cinnamon Bot, and he began to shake until he exploded. "And I got more where that came from!" Finn told them.

The robots glanced at each other and began talking, finally saying: "ADAPT. ADAPT," as they changed to a similar form. They grew a new outer layer of metal skin on them, and slightly increased by about an inch.

"They look taller," Jake commented. Finn threw more water on the new robots, only this time I it didn't affect them. "Crud," he said. "They must have changed so that water doesn't affect them." "And now you have a whole army of robots that want to kill you now," Jake reminded Finn. The robots kept approaching with various weapons on their hands and body.

"Retreat!" Finn told Jake, as they made their way out of the candy Kingdom. They headed back towards the tree fort to devise a new plan. "Ok," said Finn. "Do you know any weaknesses the robots may be prone to?" he asked William and Vince.

"Well," thought Vince. "While we tested them at first, it seems they could not be adaptable, so something must have changed to them doing so." William interrupted. "I do recall them not withstanding certain extreme weather conditions."

"Like?" Jake asked him. "As you saw, they could not handle heavy rain at first, but now they can defend themselves from any liquid. They could handle snow, they would just need to heat their main board. But there is one thing, they would often overheat and either melt or just malfunction out of too much temperature. I think they had to be turned off if left in the sun."

"That's it!" Finn was struck with an idea. "Did you sell out every one of your Duplik-8s?"

"Well, we had one left over," William pulled the last one out of his pocket. Finn took it and made a scan of Beemo, which then made a Robo-Beemo, only instead of a video game, this one had more robotic features.

"Oh hello, Football," Beemo said to the robot. "It looks like you are a real boy now."

"Yay!" was robot Beemo's first word. "It looks like it's not evil since it wasn't here when the others were affected," Finn concluded. "I'm sorry we have to do this, Beemo."

Both Beemos became sad when Finn said that. He took a lit-up match and flamed the Robo-Beemo so that he was put on fire. "So long Beemo," he said. "Perhaps we can be real in another time."

Finn was observing what was happening to the robot, then he gradually melted and just became the robot interior, which was completely dysfunctional.

"What was the point of this again?" William asked him. "To see if my plan could work," Finn told him. "Come on, let's go see Flame Princess."

Flame Princess was avoiding the fireballs that were being thrown by her robot. "Stop doing this!" she commanded her. "We need domination to this life on the planet," replied Robo-Flame Princessin her robot voice.

"Yeah, I don't know what you mean by that," she said. Then she spotted Jake with a bunch of people on his back. She began walking towards him, careful not to get hit by one of her robot's attacks.

"Finn!" she went up to them. "Flame Princess, we need your help to get rid of the remaining robots in Ooo," Finn said. "But-" she pointed to her robot version of her. "Later, now we need to take out the bigger areas first," Finn instructed.

Flame Princess climbed on as Jake headed back to Candy Kingdom. She quickly recognized the two men that were also sitting there. "You!" Flame Princess began to ignite more. "You tried selling these defects to me!" "Well, you didn't actually buy one, did you?" Vince retorted. "The thing you were selling tried killing me," she replied back.

"Speaking of which, how did you say you made these again?" asked Finn. "We said we found them as if someone had left it for us and made some modifications to it, but it was some sort of foreign product because we couldn't make out some of its coding," William said.

Finn suddenly remembered where he had seen them before. "Those belonged to that alien guy! You know, the one who tried taking over Candy Kingdom," Finn told Jake. "There were aliens?" asked Flame Princess. "I remember now," Jake said. "What was he again?"

"I don't know, his name was like Jordan, well really, I think it was something like XT, and he was being controlled by his leader, UN."

"Hmm," Jake thought about that for a moment. "Jordan, XT, UN…" Jake laughed when he thought about it.

"We're here!" Finn said. "Ok, Flame Princess, you know what to do." He got up and called the robots for a second time. "HEY METAL TRASH CANS!"

All of the robots turned to face Finn again. Flame Princess stood and held a giant flame in her hands. "Hasta la vista," she said and burned all of the bots that stood beneath her, including Princess Bubble-bot.

The Candy Kingdom citizens came out as they robots were being destroyed and cheered when it was over. "Ahem," Finn said. "You're going to have to give them back their money."

"Oh, alright," Vince decided to take out the money from his suitcase. "What was the profit here, about $38,000?" He took that much amount of money out and returned it to the kingdom.

Then Jake left to go all over Ooo to destroy the remaining rampaging robots. They went to the various kingdoms everywhere as Flame Princess flamed the robots, and Finn commanded William and Vince to refund the customer's money. They had gone back to the swamp for Marceline's money, then headed over to the woods for LSP.

"You're a lumping turd," LSP was telling her robot. "You're a lumping turd," repeated Robo-Lumpy Space Princess. "Arg, I hate you! Stop copying me!" said LSP. "Arg, I hate you! Stop copying me!" her robot repeated. "Wat."

Finn and the others came to help her. When Vince noticed the situation, he said, "Hmm, it looks like you've got it stuck on voice record mode." He flipped the switch and returned it to normal, and by normal I mean, back to psychotic killer mode. "I KEEL YOU ALL NAO," Robo-LSP yelled.

"You yell too much," Flame Princess said as she burned the robot. "No! My robot!" LSP became sad. Finn nugged Vince with his elbow. "Here's the money you paid for," Vince sighed. "Yay! I feel better now. I'm gonna buy some snacks, laterz." And LSP left.

"So I think that leaves Ice King?" Finn wondered. "Should we save him?"

"Why not," responded Jake. They headed to Ice Kingdom and into Ice King's mountain, where he was tied up by his robot while the 2 Gunters were playing patty-cake. "Hallelujah, people to save me!" said Ice King when he saw they arrived. "Nah, I think you look good from here," Finn said. "What?!" screamed the Ice King in response.

"Just kidding," Finn trolled as Flame Princess burned both robots. "Here's your money sir," William said as he left the money on the ice floor. "Thanks," Ice King said as they all left. "Um, can you untie me?" They had already gone.

"Now that's every robot in Ooo, right?" asked Finn as they were heading back to the mainland. "Umm, no…" Jake had spotted the last remaining robot, which was Robo-Flame Princess.

Flame Princess tried throwing fireballs at her, but it didn't seem to affect her. She kept attacking, but her flames didn't do anything. "Remember how we said the robots have the same abilities than you and have increased power to be better in any way?" asked William. "It seems that the fire doesn't affect her since it doesn't affect her owner either," Vince said. "It's been nice knowing the entire lot of you," he said as both William and Vince left and headed far away from them.

"Great," said Flame Princess. "Now what can we do?" Finn thought about it for a moment and said, "You don't think she can have the same weaknesses as you?"

Flame Princess realized she could be put out with…

"Water," she said. "We need some." "We left our bucket of water at home," Jake said as the robot Flame Princess approached. She had some furious flames on her hands.

"Anyone know a good rain dance?" wondered Jake. "We're probably doomed," Finn said as the Robo-Flame Princess's flames rose on her two hands.

Then they heard someone shouting, "No, don't drop it!" They looked up at the sky to see who it was. Even the robot let out its fire to look up.

A liquid seemed to be poured out from atop of them and landed on Robo-Flame Princess. Since she had not protected herself like the robots in Candy Kingdom, she had malfunctioned from the liquid and exploded.

As the final robot was destroyed, Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum landed onto the ground, with PB looking a bit angry.

"I told you to slow down, Lady. Now I spilled my lemonade!" Lady Rainicorn responded with something in Korean. "Aw, she just said she saw me and missed me," said Jake. "But you were only gone for like a day!"

"Yeah, what gives? What happened to your vacation trip?" Finn asked. "Well, it got canceled because some of the robot helpers on the ship became crazy and took over, so we had to come back here," PB answered. "So what happened here?"

"Oh, nothing," Finn said.

No one knew that the five of them were being watched by a pair of binoculars.

"Dang it!" yelled Jordan, who was hidden not very far from where they stood. His plan was about to be successful, but these heroes had to get in the way again. Frustrated, he went back to what was going to be his final part of the plan. If this one were to go wrong, it would mess up everything. He would have to start all over again.

But he was sure it will not fail this time. He walked towards Candy Kingdom, where the candy people were joyous and happy about how the robots they had bought were finally destroyed and their destruction was over. Their emotions were making Jordan feel sick. No one had noticed he was there, walking around until he finally reached his stop near the royal castle.

Hopefully, this one will be unstoppable, he thought. To speed up the process, he grabbed the hose and began watering the plants and the ground beneath him.


End file.
